


It's me that loves you the most

by Sash1288



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Parents AU, SlightAngst, kadi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sash1288/pseuds/Sash1288
Summary: Jongin is thirty and currently sweating, it has been a while since he had been called in the headteacher office!





	It's me that loves you the most

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a very while everyone I know, but hey look a new drabble!  
> Please enjoy, I wasn't planning to write it at all, so.. it kind of happened just like that haha  
> 

 

Kim Jongin’s palms were sweating against his grey tracksuit pants. Even if he was a thirty years old grown ass man he felt like a kid again, called in the elementary headteacher’s office. It reminded him of old times, when his beloved and himself were caught up kissing and groping hidden under the swimming pool’s stairs during senior year.  Their were young and reckless, it was so exciting to meet and do forbidden things. He remembered too well of Kyungsoo youthful and round face with some pimples over the chin and his own stubble on his sweaty upper lip. It made Jongin cringe at himself to have been so reckless about hygiene and stuff. But he remembered also the scolding face of the headmaster confronting  both of them with their four parents in his office. Heads low, they didn’t denied or made up excuses, they just endured the humiliation. That was the reason why he was gulping at this moment, uneasy to sit in front of the severe lady, with no emotions displaying on her pale face.

 

However if Jongin have been convoked this day wasn’t for some teenage horniness related problem but for Kim Minsoo, his eight years old boy. The secretary of the lady who was in her fifties didn’t explain anything, she just called Jongin at 4pm and asked him to come to fetch his son at school. Worried, in the middle of teaching a dance lesson, Jongin was now reassured that his son wasn’t sick or that he didn’t hurt himself. But the stress of him causing problems was unthinkable. His little treasure of a human being was quiet like his daddy Soo. But also like his daddy Soo, the calm river could hid sometimes something strong, he was sweet and quiet until you poked his nerves too much. Still, anger issues are common with kids and that was very rare for Minsoo, his son was incapable of being violent. So the only possibility remaining would have been the exact opposite, that some other kid did something to his son and deep down, Jongin was glad he was there because his husband didn’t know any half measure when it came to protect his child. If Jongin was a sleepy bear, Kyungsoo was for sure the irritable bear and don’t poke the bear. The tanned man sighed remembering how he had to stop Kyungsoo from publicly slap a little girl for making fun of Minsoo tanned skin at the supermarket.

 

Jongin looked on his side and, sat straight like a wire was Minsoo, his hands on his laps mirroring his papa. He didn’t seemed hurt at all he was even smiling. When Jongin’s eyes returned on the headmaster her face didn’t change and she was still silent and looking authoritative. So maybe it was concerning Jongin for real after all. Did they find out that Minsoo had two dads? The brunet was internally cursing, it was impossible ! With his husband, they managed to find a way to hid it from everyone. Jongin was the one who was dropping Minsoo in the morning and fetching him in the afternoon. Minsoo knew it was forbidden to him to talk about it, and was asked to never answer question when he was asked about his mom. Fortunately he wasn’t talkative by nature so they never had any problems. Also on school administrative papers, only Jongin was mentioned to be the dad and if he was unreachable by phone, if something happened, the person to contact was a certain Mr. Do, not a relative but a trustable neighbour.

 

After two long minutes of silence, the woman cleared her throat to get Jongin’s attention.

 

“- Mister Kim, is everything alright ? You seem worried about something ?” Her voice was surprisingly sweet, contrasting with her perfectly ironed dress and impeccable applied red lipstick.

 

Absolutely stuck, Jongin opened his mouth but didn’t have the strength to lie so he kept silence. He should have take theater lessons in highschool like Kyungsoo suggested him to, but he was lazy at the moment and now he was regretting it. He was unable to lie, he was a too honest man.

 

“- Because you have absolutely nothing to worry about, it is quite the contrary.” Her smile still looked very cold to Jongin and his guts twisted. “- Minsoo surprised us in class when he read his homework in front of everyone.”

 

A bead of sweat ran down on his already sweating body, ran along his spine, Jongin didn’t have the time to shower and he was feeling like shit, probably reeking perspiration. He also felt very out of place in this chic building wearing a grey tracksuit and felt very vulnerable knowing he wasn’t wearing any underwear at all. Minsoo school uniform had its knees covered in dirt because the child loved to play farmer too much on the school grass, looking for insects.

 

“-  Yes.” She continued pulling a drawer and looking for something. She picked a paper neatly fold and unfolded it after putting on her red thin rectangular glasses. She started to read it in silence before looking back at Jongin, staring at him in the eyes. “- Would you prefer to read it yourself or do you want me to do it ?”

 

“- I have no preference Madam.” He formally and politely answered, like a robot, trying to be a correct adult.

 

“- Papa ! I can read it !” Minsoo missing teeth smile melted the brunet heart.

 

She let the boy take the paper and he cleared his throat putting back his black strong glasses up his nose. He looked so much like his daddy in that moment, the blush on his peachy cheeks reminded Jongin of Kyungsoo the day they exchanged their vows, in absolute secret with a lot of emotion. The kid was still standing up and focused on his words.

 

“- My favorite moment of the day : My favorite moment of the day is the morning because it is always the same. Papa Jongin comes in my bedroom to wake me up but sometimes he lays on the bed and fall asleep on me. His phone rings and he takes me to the shower and we shower together. Papa loves to wash my hair, he says it’s like his hair. When we are dressed we go to the kitchen to have breakfast. Breakfast is my favorite meal because it is always made with love by my Daddy Soo. Daddy Soo always wakes up before us to prepare breakfast. Sometimes when I don’t have school he makes cake. Daddy’s cakes are the best everyone is jealous at school when I show them my lunch. We eat together and Papa wash the dishes and Daddy put on his tie to go to work. Morning is sad because we separate for the day. But Papa never forget to kiss Daddy goodbye on the lips before he leaves. He says it’s to show him he loves him the most. Daddy always says “I love you” back. He says it’s for Papa to never forget he loves him forever. Then Papa brings me to school and I wait until  the night so we can be together again. The truth is, it’s Minsoo that love them most and forever. End.”

 

When Minsoo looked back after reading his letter, Jongin cheeks were covered in tears. His lower lip wobbling, sniffing back his snot because he never had tissues on him.

 

“- Papa… Don’t cry or I cry..” And at the words Minsoo started crying only because he saw his father do so.

 

Jongin stood up and embraced his son, his heart was full of love and pride. Pride to have raised a son this lovable and loving. His heart was racing and he thought it was going to explode but he needed to comfort his son who was lost at the situation. The brunet kissed him on the cheek and dried them with his sleeve. “- Papa is the proudest dad. But I am going to tell you something sweetheart.” He looked at his son and caressed his head pulling him closer in a tight hug. “- You’ll never love us more than we love you alright. Never never never.” Jongin lifted his son, sat back putting him on his laps.

 

After a moment Jongin realised he was not alone in the room and remembered about the headteacher. His heart stopped and fear was visible in his eyes. They already had moved out a few times, struggling with homophobic neighbours who painted their house walls with slurs.  Before he could say anything, the middle aged lady stopped him with a movement of her hand.

 

“- I know what you are thinking and the answer is no. We are not sending him back home, or throwing him out of our school because he has two fathers.” Her smile was warmer and she too seemed to be affected by Minsoo’s words. “- But you are missing a point Mister Kim.”

 

“- What point ?” His voice cracked up under the weight of emotions.

 

“- The quality of the letter should have shown you how advanced and talented your son is. He is only eight years old !” Her fist was firm on her desk. “- His grammar and elocution is way far better than what we expect from a child of his age. Can you believe he wrote it alone ? That’s why I am asking you Mister Kim if it is possible for him to go in a class for gifted children.  We also happened to made him pass some tests and his abilities are unbelievably positive.”

 

Minsoo was silent, cuddling against a shocked Jongin.

 

“- I...I am.. I think the answer is yes!” He couldn’t believed what the woman was telling him. “- I think my husband will be very happy to hear that !”

 

~

When Jongin opened the door of his house he was welcomed, of course, by an angry Kyungsoo. The later stomped to the door and crossed his arms on his chest. “- Would you care to explain why you are one hour late ?? And why you didn’t answered my calls ?? And why Minsoo is eating an icecream at this hour ??” He tutted taking off his apron and staying in his office clothes, impeccable white shirt perfectly tucked in black slacks.

 

“- It’s a reward for our son who happens to be a little genius and the most loving child of planet earth !”

 

Kyungsoo was about to say something but Jongin pulled the letter out of the little backpack and let Minsoo read it to the short man.

 

After using a third tissue to blow his nose, the jet black haired man hugged his little boy so much that Jongin had to separate him before he’d suffocate him. “- My son is adoraaaaaaaable. I am so so so proud of you.” Every “so” was punctuated by a kiss on the boy’s face

 

The evening, when Minsoo was tucked to sleep Kyungsoo layed down on Jongin who was himself laying on the sofa. “- Well I wasn’t expecting that at all.” He kissed Jongin softly on the lips.

 

“- Me neither. I really feared that they would call the police or report us or something to be gay and have a child. The good thing is that they are keeping him and that they don’t care about him having two dads.” Jongin was hugging his husband, peppering kisses on his forehead as he was speaking.

 

“- And he is a genius… Would you believe that ?”

 

“- Well, when you see how wonderful and talented his father is, and by father I mean me, I am not that surprised. Outch!” Kyungsoo pinch Jongin’s nose hard.

 

“- So intelligent that we were both thrown out of school before graduating because someone couldn’t keep his hands in his pants and put them in mine instead !”

 

“- Bwell you tid like it hummey” Kyungsoo took off his fingers. “- I said, well you did like it honey !” Jongin received a punch in the stomach for an answer. “- We tried another school one year later and you graduated from your singing class and I did from my dancing class and look where we are now. Both of us teaching, you having to teach little rich children and coach professional performers in a conservatory and me, I teach those trainee in this idols company. We are raising a child in a society where two guys loving each others and trying to love their son and taking care of their family is a bad thing. We are not that bad !”

 

Kyungsoo kept silent and put his face in the crook of his husband neck. “- But I am worried… He has different parents and now… He is also different himself… I don’t want him to suffer…”

 

Jongin rubbed Kyungsoo hair affectionately and kissed him between his bushy brows. “- I know, but we are here to protect him and make him stronger, you need to believe in him if you don’t trust our society. He’ll poke all the bastards’ eyes out, like his awesome Daddy Soo would.”

 

The short one looked up and met Jongin’s eyes. “- You are right love.”

 

“- I am always right Jagiyah.” He wiggled his brows but stopped when another punch was thrown to his stomach.

 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Kyungsoo broke it.

 

“- Would you mind not keeping your hands in your pants tonight ?”

 

“- I must obliged when it’s asked so nicely !”

 

 

\--  
I don't have a beta so please forgive the mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i did cried while writing that, i'm such a mess...  
> I hope you liked it !  
> If you feel like it please comment your impression it's always appreciated ! :)  
> If you want here's my twitter : @nonserioussash.  
> 100% Kadi content confirmed✔️


End file.
